30 Minutes
by Heaven Star
Summary: Another Weiss sonfic, not a deathfic!


A/N - What is it with me and writing WK song-fics at ungodly hours?! This isn't a death fic so you can all rest easy, but this fic is rated PG13+ almost entirely because of Farfarello, I did warn you so please don't flame me, but R & R because I really do like to know what you think of my work ^_^  
  
PS - this fic ended up longer than I expected it to. gomen!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Weiss (as much as I would like to.) I don't own the song '30 Minutes' either - it's performed by T.a.T.u. and is written by S.Galoyan, M. Kierszenbaum, I. Shapovalov and V.Polienco - so don't sue me!  
  
'30 Minutes'  
  
Out of sight  
  
Out of mind Out of time To decide  
  
Aya swung around the corner his katana unsheathed and shimmering in the moonlight. His red hair falling into his eyes, he brushed it impatiently away and glanced around him. The wire fence surrounded the warehouse and was topped with formidable barbed wire. He glanced around warily, he was on edge being this far out in the open, especially on a night so well lit as this. The target was inside the warehouse and the team had split up, planning to methodically move in and surround the warehouse, thus enhancing their chances of nailing the target.  
  
Aya turned towards the wire fence and tested it briefly for strength - as far as he could see he had two options; try and cut through the fence or try and get over. Both had downfalls however, if he managed to cut through the fence with his katana would it still be sharp enough to ensure a clean kill? It was highly unlikely but still a distinct possibility. Going over would almost certainly injure him and he couldn't afford injuries at this point.  
  
He glanced at his watch and swore, he was almost 10 minutes behind - he made a split second decision and with a grunt slashed ruthlessly at the fence, which held for a moment before slicing cleanly with the sound of twanging metal. Aya slashed again, making a neat 'X' in the boundary. He looked down the length of the fence and swore as the fence shook violently from his attack - travelling down it as far as he could see. Aya gritted his teeth and leapt through his newly- made hole.  
  
Do we run? Should I hide? For the rest Of my life?  
  
Omi darted quickly through the narrow gate that he had expertly picked the lock on. He reached into his pocket and located a dart and palmed it before stealthily edging down the shadow encased brick wall towards the warehouse. Everything was lit brightly under the moon and the youngest member of Weiss paused at the edge of the shadows, preparing cat well honed reflexes for what was to come.  
  
Aya-kun had made it quite clear that this mission was all about timing, if anyone was out, by even a second, the whole mission could fail and worse still - the whole team could be endangered. Omi readjusted his jacket and scanned his surroundings, expertly loading the dart as he did so. He was so practiced at it now that he didn't need to see what he was doing - he had officially mastered the art of doing two things at once.  
  
Once he was sure the coast was clear he sprinted, as silently as possible, towards the warehouse. He slammed into the safety of its shadows breathing hard, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He automatically checked his surrounds again before slipping down towards the side entrance that Aya-kun had told him was never locked, even if it was, it was nothing Bombay couldn't handle. He kept one hand on the wall, searching for the elusive door, and the other holding the loaded dart. His fingertips found the door handle and with a final check of his surrounds he eased open the heavy metal door and slipped into the warehouse's depths.  
  
Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose We could fail  
  
Ken strained his eyes in vain hope that it would make them adjust to the warehouse's dim interior quicker. No such luck, his eyes held out for another few moments before the assassin could start to distinguish objects in the darkness. There were two corridors branching off the room he stood in. Omi had discovered a nice fire escape door that he could use - the young hacker had disabled the alarm and the ex-J-League player was in the clear.  
  
He glanced at his watch and furrowed his brow as he tried to make out the numbers.he was two minutes early. Now he was in trouble, he could wait here, in what seemed to be a throughway to two main corridors and risk being found, or he could continue on and wait for the time to catch up to him somewhere else along the route. If he arrived at his designated spot too early he risked capture, death and putting the entire team in jeopardy.  
Ken decided to risk it and wait for a minute before continuing and trying to take up the other minute as he went. He slunk into a corner, every muscle tense and unsheathed his bugnucks.  
  
Not a moment to soon, he heard footsteps coming down the left- hand corridor and stiffened, shrinking a little further back into his shadowy corner. The figure strolled out lazily, dressed in a security uniform. Ken didn't waste any time. He shot around behind the man and within seconds his knife like claws had torn through the man's unsuspecting back. With a final gasp he fell like a rag doll and dark blood began to pool. Ken took a final glance at the man before slipping off down the right hand corridor.  
  
In the moment It takes To make plans Or mistakes  
  
Youji chuckled to himself, this had been easy so far. The blonde assassin had slipped into the building through the handy roof ventilation system and now only had to round a corner to reach his destination. His silvery wire was looped around his gloved hands as he waiting anxiously for his watch to tell him that it was time to move. He had found a small alcove in the wall to hide in, all the while keeping his eyes alert to the tiniest movement.  
  
He glanced at his watch, synchronized with every other member of the team before they left, and suddenly felt his heart leap into his throat. He found himself with only thirty seconds to reach the destination - how the hell could he have misjudged that badly?! He cursed as he heard footsteps coming down the hall towards him. Damn it, damn it all. He didn't think he had ever been in a worse situation.on second thoughts there was that uncomfortable incident the other day when he had double booked.  
  
The footsteps stopped and Balinese's attention returned to the job at hand. He slowly shifted his eyes to the right and saw three shadowy figures stopped in the middle of the hall, talking. This could be his chance - it could also be the death of him. It was a catch 22 - if he stayed he was almost certain to be found but if he left he ran a very high risk of being seen. He glanced anxiously at his watch, 12 seconds. The blonde took a deep breath and sprinted towards the final corner..  
  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes, to alter our lives 30 minutes, to make up my mind 30 minutes, to finally decide  
  
The four Weiss members appeared at their respective corners, melting out of the shadows at exactly the same time. Aya was looking stressed, not unusual for the fearless leader but this time the katana wielding youth looked particularly worried. Omi was focussed and had the look of death written across his angelic, innocent face. Ken was looking steely eyed and determined, his bugnucks already stained with a dark liquid that the others instantly recognised as blood. Youji was the only one really breathing hand, the blonde still managed to keep his brows lowered and his eyes watchful as he shifted his grip on his wire.  
  
The room was filled with tension for a brief moment before heavy footsteps were heard and three well-set men in suits entered the room narrowly missing Youji who froze, his eyes wide in tension. They assembled in the middle of the room and one of them clapped his hands.  
  
30 minutes, to whisper your name 30 minutes, to shoulder the blame 30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes, to finally decide  
  
"Well, gentlemen as you know."  
  
Suddenly he stopped choking and gasping, his eyes wide in shock. None of the other men could see the bright green dark sticking out of the back of the man's neck. He would never finish his sentence. The other two whirled to look at their companion, worried.  
  
As if by some unspoken word Aya, Ken and Youji shot towards the mens turned backs. Aya reached the men first and with a swift slash of his katana the first man's blood spilled dark onto the floor. The final man gasped horrified, he needn't have worried, Youji had taken advantage of his shock and slipped the wire over the mans head and round his neck, the light, invisible strand unnoticed by its victim - he would be joining his companions soon. With a sharp tug the unsuspecting man shot up towards the beam Balinese had slung his weapon around. With a jerk the man stopped in mid air and vainly clawed at his throat before finally falling limp.  
  
Weiss looked at each other and grinned, knowing it was a job well done. Aya flicked the blood off his katana, Youji dropped his, now dead, victim and recoiled his wire. Ken wiped off his bugnucks on his jacket, he'd clean the stains later.  
  
Carousels In the sky That we shape With our eyes  
  
Schuldig muttered something about useless Americans as he cautiously approached the wire boundary of the warehouse. The German took a final drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and grinding it under his toe. He raised his eyes and flicked them around before briefly scanning the minds of the people around him.  
  
//Man this is good shit//  
  
Hmm, drug dependent, if he had more time he'd play around - drugged up minds were always good entertainment. There was no one else in a nearby range as far as he could tell. He slipped a hand past his gun and plucked a pair of tin snips out of his pocket. Crawford had mentioned to the Mastermind that they may come in handy, as always it turned out that the American was right - that didn't mean that his teammate was happy about it though!  
  
Schuldig sighed and turned towards the fence and raised the tin snips. Just as the orange haired assassin was about to begin snipping at the fence it shook violently and the German baulked before instantly checking down the fence line for any sign of movement. The wind lifted the man's hair, almost snatching it out of the restraining yellow bandana. The Telepath quickly tamed his hair before refocusing on the fence, which had now stopped shaking the Schwarz assassin snipped a neat hole in the fence and slipped through - it must have been the wind.  
  
Under shade Silhouettes Casting shade Crying rain  
  
Nagi slipped quietly around to the main loading- bay of the warehouse. The teen cast his dark eyes around his shadowy surroundings before sidling over to the computerized lock on the office door. The Telekinetic snickered at people's stupidity, coded locks may look impressive but were a piece of cake to crack open. Within seconds he had unlocked the door which beeped and caused the red light over the door to turn green, success. The young Japanese boy pulled the door open, praying that it be well oiled. It seemed that someone was listening as the door opened silently.  
  
The youngest Schwarz assassin slipped into the office thinking with amusement what Farfarello would have thought of him praying to a door.he might start a new trend of blasphemy. Nagi's eyes danced for a second at the thought before falling back into their usual emotionless state. He glanced around the office, which Crawford would have had a fit about, covered in piles of papers.Nagi spotted a telephone half buried and with a wave of his hand unplugged it from the wall. Before heading over to the glass door which connected the office to the main building.  
  
Nagi put a hand on the doorknob and cursed when he found it to be locked. He sighed before deciding his best plan of attack was to blast the lock apart. He couldn't be bothered picking it, after all after this mission was over there would be no-one left to use the door anyway.  
  
With a jolt Nagi realised that he had been forgetting the time and quickly glanced at his watch and sighed in relief. Crawford was usually paranoid about timing on missions but for this one he had stressed its importance so many times that Schuldig had to trick him into thinking the news was on to shut him up. The young telekinetic shoved his power into the lock and sent it flying off the door, pieces of the mechanism flying in every direction. With a yawn Nagi stopped them all in midair before dropping them silently on the carpeted floor and walking out into the hall.  
  
Can we fly? Do I stay? We could lose We could fail  
  
Crawford looked around the corridor he had slipped into, his gun already loaded and in his hand. The American found the weight of the weapon comforting, that and the fact that he had yet to receive a bad premonition about this mission. This mission was the climax of weeks of work and it was planned down to the second. The only bad thing about it was that Crawford wasn't too sure if he could rely on Schuldig and Farfarello sticking to a time schedule religiously.actually he couldn't see Farfarello doing anything religiously - unless it involved killing priests.  
  
This meeting they were gate-crashing was top secret and consisted of a group of high ranking business men plotting to overthrow Takatori, so naturally as soon as Takatori got wind of it they assigned their 'pet assassins' to do something about it. Crawford scowled at the thought of being anyone's 'pet' before glancing around the blackened corridor and then at his watch. He was a little early.he wasn't worried - he knew that his team knew what they had to do. After all, they were meeting three doors down from where the American currently stood and Schwarz was there to be the surprise welcoming committee.  
  
Suddenly Crawford's eyes fell out of focus and he was hit with a premonition.  
  
Schuldig was zipping silently through a maze of corridors down the far end of the warehouse, gun in hand. A security guard appeared in front of him, the German paused for a moment and the two eyeballed each other before the telepath regained his senses and shot the man and continued on his way before his victim had even hit the ground.  
  
The world refocused in front of the Americans eyes and he shook his head to clear the last of the blurred vision. That was fine, it was just an extra person dead - it didn't worry him, it didn't worry Schuldig, it wasn't a problem. Crawford looked again at his watch and noted with a smirk that it was three minutes till show time.  
  
Either way Options change Chances fail Trains Derail  
  
Farfarello's good eye glowed like a cat's eye as the Irishman surveyed the scene before him, oh this would be fun. Two burly men dressed in navy with the words 'security' written across their backs in white, were standing either side of the doorway the slash happy assassin needed to get through, which was just fine with him. He raised his already dripping knife to his mouth and gave it a lick for good measure getting a shiver of satisfaction as he felt crimson liquid fill his mouth and appear as flecks at the corners of his mouth.  
  
With a snicker he shot out of his shadowy hiding place towards the men who looked up in alarm to see a heavily scarred man charging at them, knife raised blood and saliva at the corners of his sneering mouth. Fear kicked in instantly and the two let out yells of surprise before reaching for their guns - too late. Farfarello had already reached them, with a laugh he plunged his knife straight into the closest mans throat. The man tried to scream but lacked the ability to after the madman's attack.  
  
Blood spilled from the mans throat to cover the Irishman's hands, he chuckled with glee before wrenching the knife out of the mans throat and turning on his companion, vaguely registering a gun shot sound but far too pre-occupied with the task at hand. With three vicious slashes the second man was slain and the Beserker stood for a moment in the bloody chaos he had just created, grinning as he licked the blood off his hands and knife. With a final chuckle he walked through the now unguarded door and around the corner.  
  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes, to alter our lives 30 minutes, to make up my mind 30 minutes, to finally decide  
  
Five men walked around the corner, quietly confident that Takatori would fall the next day and they would reap considerable financial benefits from the tragedy. They were talking quietly, none of them listening to what the other had to say, simply making polite conversation. The conversation died when they saw Crawford standing in the middle of the corridor. The American cocked his gun and raised it. The men paused for a moment before two of their number tried to escape back the way they had come. Only to find themselves faced with a smirking orange haired man also holding a gun and a yellow eyed man, frothing at the mouth, who already had what looked like fresh bloodstains over his knife, arms and lips.  
  
The remaining three members, still facing Crawford saw a school boy melt out of the shadows and stand next to the gun toting American. Simultaneously the four Schwarz assassins attacked. Crawford and Schuldig took out two almost instantly. Farfarello took out one with his first crazy stab, the next five were for good measure. Nagi raised a hand and one of the men slammed upwards into the unyielding concrete roof with a sickening crunch, the final man flew backwards - straight into Farfarello's knife as he started another crazy swing. He looked up in confusion at what he had hit before grinning when he saw the reason.  
  
After a few minutes Crawford called off Farfarello and the team left a bloody calling card outside an office in the warehouse. Farfarello, Schuldig and Crawford were already heading towards the exit, Nagi however was about to follow when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Four moving shadows racing silently down the hall behind them.  
  
30 minutes, to whisper your name 30 minutes, to shoulder the blame 30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes, to finally decide  
  
Crawford looked over his shoulder and saw Nagi whirl around, in the opposite direction to where the rest of the team was headed. He sighed and hissed sharply,  
  
"Nagi!"  
  
Nagi, who had been busy peering into the shadowy hall jumped when Crawford called his name. The telekinetic quickly looked over his shoulder at the older man.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Crawford looked livid before whispering a snarled,  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"But Crawford I."  
  
"I don't care Nagi just hurry the hell up!" Crawford snapped before angrily striding towards the schoolboy and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him roughly towards the other waiting team members, who had stopped to see what the disturbance was. Crawford half choked the young boy as he dragged him past the German and the Irishman and then down the length of the corridor. Schuldig and Farfarello hesitated before following their leader down the hall. Nagi was still a little dazed, it might just be his eyes playing tricks on him, but he could have sword he saw Weiss.  
  
To decide To decide, to decide, to decide  
  
To decide To decide, to decide, to decide  
  
To decide 


End file.
